


Little Talks

by BuckinghamAlice



Category: DC Extended Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 20:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17029275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckinghamAlice/pseuds/BuckinghamAlice
Summary: Clark just wants to hear Bruce's voice a little longer





	Little Talks

**Author's Note:**

> This is a repost from tumblr of something I wrote over a year ago, cross posting just in case

Clark never wanted to close his eyes.  He never wanted to sleep.  He and Bruce were back together, and if he slept, he’d miss a moment of it.  Precious hours of togetherness, when he’d thought he’d never had that again.

He wondered if Bruce ever felt the same way.

They were lying in bed, facing one another.  Bruce’s hand was on the small of his back, and his skin was flushed all over.  He felt safe and content, and he didn’t want it to go away.

“You’re so quiet,” Bruce said softly.

Clark shrugged. “Just thinking.  About us.”

“Oh?” Bruce asked.  “Should I be concerned?”

Clark shook his head and snuggled closer to Bruce.  Bruce held him a little tighter, and kissed him softly.  He couldn’t be sure if Bruce was feeling the same way, but he thought he might be.  He could never hold him like that if he didn’t feel it too.

“I wanna stay awake,” Clark began.  “Tell me a story?”

Bruce snorted a laugh.  “You’ll fall asleep faster.  I’m boring.”

Clark shook his head and looked Bruce in the eye.  He seemed to understand… at least Clark hoped he did.  At any rate, they spent the next few hours talking, not about anything life changing or important.  Just pleasant conversation, fun conversation.  Conversation that brought them closer.


End file.
